This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for commingling or entangling multifilament textile yarn by passing a continuous strand of this yarn through a yarn passageway and directing high pressure fluid from orifices onto it.
Many prior art patents show various methods and apparatus for entangling a running continuous multifilament strand of yarn. However, the prior art is directed to intersecting and tangentially-directed fluid streams or combinations of them. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,292 to Davis and U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,133 to Psaras.
This invention is similar to the invention in U.S. Ser. No. 260,676, filed June 6, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,775, granted 8/14/1973. However, that invention did not require that the orifices be offset in an opposed configuration such as right-left-right or left-right-left manner, now found to be essential to good entanglement.
This invention is an improvement in the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,404. This patent relates to an improved apparatus and method for commingling multifilament yarn. The apparatus comprises an elongated body having a straight yarn passageway with at least three orifices substantially equally spaced about the periphery of the body at substantially the same level. The orifice centerlines are offset so that they do not intersect with the center of the effective diameter of the yarn passageway. These orifices are drilled with a particular eccentricity, and communicate with a source of high pressure fluid which flows through the orifices into the yarn passageway causing yarn passing linearly through the passageway to have filaments commingled with one another.